1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a salt, a resin, a resist composition and a method for producing resist pattern.
2. Related Art
A resist composition which contains a resin having a structural unit derived from a salt represented by the following formula is described in Patent document of JP 2007-197718A.
